


Happy Birhday Castiel

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vessels have a stronger chance of surviving an Angel taking over them if they share the same date of birth (other than year). Dean finds this out and decides that it's time he and Sam does something for Castiels birthday.</p><p>Just some basic fluff and yeah I just kind of wanted to do something like this so here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 16th August

Another hunt, another day, another year. Vampire case, average and not exactly thrilling, only took a couple of days to complete. Lounging about in the motel room all three of them shared, Dean lay on his bed wondering if Angels celebrated their birthdays or if they even knew what a birthday was. 

"Hey, Cas," he said making Cas look up at him (he had been reading some Harry Potter). "Do uh... Have Angels ever celebrated their birthdays before?" Sam stared at his brother confused. Why was Dean taking such an interest in birthdays all of a sudden? Looking back at his brother Dean mouthed "what?" before turning back to Cas. The Angel sat there and smiled warmly. "No Dean, I don't believe we have. You see, there's never been a reason to celebrate them." Nodding, Dean asked another question. "What about your vessels? You know, uh... Jimmy. Don't you acknowledge his?" 

Putting his book down, Cas began to speak. "I don't think I've ever told you about how close an Angel is to their vessel. There is a higher chance that the vessel will be able to sustain an Angel if they have the same date of birth. Not years or anything, although that does help, but days and months. Like Jimmy's birthday is 20th August, that's the same date that God created me, however we do not share the same year just the same month and day." He picked up his book again and continued to read. 

Dean got an idea. It was the 16th August today, if he started to gather some stuff tomorrow that would give him enough time to make sure Cas had a fantastic birthday.

Sam, confused at the interest Dean had suddenly taken to knowing about the Angels birthday asked Dean if they could take a walk. Agreeing, the Winchesters headed out leaving Cas alone in the motel. "How can I help ya Sammy?" Rolling his eyes Sam replied. "It's Sam, Dean. Now, come on why are you suddenly taking an interest in Cas and his life?" Blinking several times, Dean didn't speak. Truth is he didn't know how to explain. For the past couple of weeks Dean has been more... Caring towards Cas and wanting to know more about him. Carefully he had also been checking the Angel out; hair, eyes, lips, butt... He didn't understand it himself.

"Well?" Sam asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "Well... W- we... He's our friend, I just think it would be nice to you know, surprise him on his birthday. He's been there for us, why can't we repay him?" Standing in silence for a few moments, sam spoke up. "Okay. Where do we start? You're right." Dean grinned (like a five year old) and started to tell his younger brother about the plan to give Cas an awesome birthday. 

First up, plenty of balloons...


	2. 17th August

Rapidly collecting as many packets of balloons as he could, Dean was feeling more and more nervous about his birthday surprise plan. Sam was looking at him with a confused, and horrified, expression.   
"Do we really need that many balloons, Dean? We're gonna have to blow these all up ya know..." Sighing and rolling his eyes, Dean all the balloon packets in the trolley and continued to pick more up.   
"I found some helium tanks, don't worry sammy." Sam looked at how many packets they had already, around 200 packets by the look of it.   
"We really don't need any more Dean, it's Cas's birthday I get it but why so much effort? Why can't we just buy him an awesome gift or something?" Putting the final load of balloon packets into the trolley, Dean looked at Sam, blushing slightly.   
"He's my best friend Sam, I just feel kind of guilty cause we haven't done much for him. He's done loads for us!," he said softly and smiled a little. 

They queued up for a short amount of time, Sam smiling at people who looked confused at how many packets of balloons there were in one trolley. One lady even came up to them and asked Sam when the wedding was, he couldn't help but laugh at that before kindly explaining how it was for a friends birthday. She smiled sweetly and walked away. The guy at the till didn't look pleased at how many things he was gonna have to scan for them and he smiled apologetically as the guy (the name tag said Billy) scanned packet after packet. Paying with a card, they quickly got out of there. Dean was in daydream mode as they read the Impala so Sam had to budge his arm a couple of times to bring him back.

Shopping done. Driven home. Hiding balloons. It didn't take too long and Dean was happy with what they had done. Blue, purple, black, red, rainbow, green, white, yellow, he had managed to find many different colours to make it all seem more cheerful. Cas was bound to be confused, but it would make him smile. Dean imagined it; Cas would walk in and the lights would go on and suddenly it would be balloons everywhere, cake at the side, music blasting out and his big blue eyes would light up with happiness. He was excited, yet at the same time his to stomach was doing several flips making him feel... Nervous? No, it was rare for Dean to feel nervous, but that's what it was. 

Nervous.

A couple of hours later, Cas knocked on Dean's door gently, making sure he didn't wake the hunter if he was asleep.   
"Come on in, Cas," Dean spoke joyfully, kicking some if the balloon packets underneath his bed. Luckily Cas didn't notice, he just stood there at the now open door awkwardly with his trench coat on (as usual) staring at Dean. He thought he couldn't breathe for a moment, Cas just somehow looked amazing and adorable being like that. 'No chick flick moments' he said to himself in his head- but he still couldn't stop checking the Angel out.   
"Wh- what do you want, C- Cas?," he stuttered. The Angel shifted a bit before explaining. "Well um... I just wanted to ask you about why you wanted to understand Angels birthdays really." He shrugged, trying to come up with a good reason. Why did he? He didn't really know himself, it just got blurted out. "Well," he began. "I know Sammy's, I know Bobby's, Kevin's, Ellen's, Jo's... Just wanted to know your one too," he said smiling. 

It was silence after that, but they just kept staring at one another for what seemed like hours (it was only 5 minutes) before Sam walked in making Dean and Cas snap back to reality shame really, it was kind of cute. A smirking Sam squeezed past Cas and began reading on Dean's small sofa (a book on lore obviously). Dean couldn't look at Cas again, he was afraid that another staring incident was going to happen again, so he out his headphones on and closed his eyes. This time it was Cas's turn to check Dean out, he had faint freckles that didn't make him look quite as "badass" as people believe him to be. His hair was quite messy that day, but it normally looks incredible- actually it looks incredible now too. What was this Cas was feeling? He had known Dean for quite a while and he'd never "checked" Dean "out". This was all new to him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet.

Then there was Jimmy's birthday coming up soon. He normally just ate a small slice of chocolate cake, he didn't know or understand what people were meant to do. He had never seen Sam and Dean celebrate whenever they were born, so maybe he wasn't supposed to do anything? It didn't matter, he felt like reading so he left quietly to go to his room.

"You so clearly like him, Dean," Sam muttered, giggling a little before continuing to read the lore book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while, I've just been stressed out with school and I was struggling to think of what to write and it's just turned out really shirt and kind of crappy so I apologise. What else should they plan for the birthday surprise? Please comment!!


	3. 18th August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card making time :3

They woke up the next morning, Dean already racing to the kitchen. He came up with an idea whilst he was asleep... A huge birthday card. Picturing it in his head, he was getting excited and ready to create it. They had loads of card and crap so then all that was left to do was actually make the presentation look incredible. Dean quietly hummed some Metalica as he was making bacon and toast.

Sleepily sliding into the kitchen, Sam yawned and smiled at Deans attempt at dancing. "Mind making me some breakfast jerk?" Dean stopped dancing and jumped at the sudden noise. He grunted a "sure bitch" and added some extra bacon I got he pan and some more bread in the toaster once his bread got popped out. Glad that Sam was there and eating the food, he sat down and munched on his own food telling his brother about the birthday card idea and asking him for help on the arty side of things. All Sam could think about was how Dean was so obviously into Cas and didn't realise it. Smiling, he agreed to draw out the design that Dean had come up with and went back to eating his bacon and toast. 

It was that moment that Cas walked in... In only a dressing gown. Deans mouth couldn't close, the Angels body looked so... No! This is Cas, he can't think of those things, no. He shouldn't be thinking of how his chest rose and fell as he breathed and the way you could just about see the edge of his hipbone or even the way that the navy dressing gown complemented his bright blue eyes beautifully. No, Dean couldn't think of those things. It was clear that the Angel was oblivious to how he was dressed and how Dean was looking, so Sam was the one to tell Cas. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Dean looked slightly disappointed at the now covered up body of Cas. "Good morning," Castiel said quietly, slightly embarrassed at the incident and went to put some bread in the toaster. The only problem was, he didn't know what to do once it was in there. Sighing, he walked over to the table where the brothers were and asked how to work the toaster. Dean stood up and walked over. "It's simple, okay? You gotta push this," he pointed at the small green flip, "down." Cas looked in amazement at how simple this contraption was yet it worked so incredibly. "How do I get the bread out?" He asked, grinning like a child. Rolling his eyes, Dean explained about the popping up and waiting a couple of seconds before collecting the bread cause it would be hot. Finished, he went to the library to meet Sam and start making the card.

~several hours later~

"Dean... This is taking FOREVER!" Sam was annoyed, Dean was taking so long to make everything "perfect" because clearly one tiny line out of place was the end of the world. Honestly, Sam probably could've been to hell and back (again) by the time this card was finished. Although he did have to admit, the card looked awesome. It was huge and he and Dean had managed to fill the entire front with so much stuff. Now Dean was finished with the front, he wanted to start writing the happy birthday message in the card but Sam had to be the grown up in the situation and tell him to wait. Dean pouting, Sam researching and Cas somewhere in their home, everything seemed to go slower. Eventually, Dean decided that he wanted to grab a beer so he headed out of the library only to suddenly bump into Cas. "Woah! Hey, buddy," he said in a panic. "Where ya going?" He asked, begging that he wouldn't say the library. Anywhere but the library. "Well, I wanted to see what other books you had in the library," he spoke smiling softly. Crap. This wasn't going to go well.

Panicking, Dean tried desperately to think of something quickly to distract Cas from going into the library and finding part of the surprise. "You know, I've got a job for you so maybe you could check the library later?" the blue eyed Angels eyes lit up with excitement and nodded so fast Dean was surprised that his head didn't fall off. He placed his right hand gently on Castiel's shoulder and his breath caught for a moment as he looked into the Angels eyes. "What is it Dean?" Cas spoke with a childish tone snapping Dean out of the thoughts he was beginning to have. No, there was no way he would start thinking of those kinds of things about him and his best friend. Grinning, he said "well my tapes need to be sorted out and placed in alphabetical order, think you can do that? They're in my room under my bed," and with that he winked playfully and walked back into the library giving himself a face palm for that terrible attempt at flirting.

Entering the library again Dean saw that sam was now opening the card and sped up his pace. "Whatcha doing? I thought you said we needed to wait!?" Sighing, Sam explained how the card was now dry enough to start writing on the inside and was simply opening it up. Muttering an okay Dean sat down, grabbed the pen and began a small message before writing 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASSBUTT' and signed it from him. He then passed the the pen to sam and Sam looked at the message in the card and couldn't help but let out a small "aww". Rolling his eyes, Dean started to walk away and called out "hide the freakin card before Cas comes in here bitch". Laughing, Sam replied with a "sure whatever, jerk" and hid the card somewhere up high so that the Angel wouldn't be able to reach it. 

Laying down on his bed, Dean closed his eyes. It had been a tough day with the card making thing. Demons, ghosts, spirits, witches, etc he could handle but birthday cards... That was a whole different level of difficult. 

Then came the thump under his bed...

Immediately he grabbed the knife from under his pillow and got up looking at under his bed seeing something moving in the shadows. He was about to attack when a little head poked out, "oh... Hello Dean..." Cas said. His blue puppy dog eyes looking into Dean's emerald green ones. "Cas... Why are you under my bed?" Cas didn't answer, he just kept gazing at Dean and smiling softly. "Cas?" Dean was getting worried that Cas was frozen or something. "Your eyes, they are interesting to look at," the Angel said in a slight daze, causing Dean to blush like crazy. "Th- that's uh... Great Cas but that isn't answering my question as to why you're under my bed..." How did he even manage to speak just then? "Your tapes, they're under here so I've been ordering them like you asked me to." He sounded so innocent and sweet that Dean just had to grin. "That's good Cas but I need some sleep now so uh... You can go now." 

With that, Cas dragged himself out and smiled at Dean before walking out the room. Dean went onto his bed again and closed his eyes, dreaming of his Angels beautiful blue eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates I've just been really busy and stressed out that I haven't really had time... Comment if you have any cool ideas as to what else Dean could plan... Hooray for destiel! Okay bye... *awkwardly runs away and hides*


	4. 19th August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakes and happiness :3

One day away. Dean could barely contain his excitement and today was the day he decided to make a cake. A really cool one with icing and candles, the only problem was that he didn't really know how to make a cake. Eggs and whatever had to go in but that's all he knew. Rushing around trying to find a book on baking, he didn't notice Sam standing there looking slightly worried at his older brother. He waited for a few moments before coughing loudly causing Dean to jump. "Oh, hey there Sammy!" "It's sam, jerk," sam replied smiling although still slightly confused. "Bitch... Are you any good at baking?" Of course. Now he got it. 

After having to go back to the shops to get the ingredients (and some pie for Dean, typical) the Winchesters drove back. Cas was out for the day, he was trying out some sketching in the park and told the brothers that he wouldn't be back until dark. Thus was good news considering sam and Dean now had to back a cake without buggering it up. They, meaning just sam, laid all the ingredients out and began to weigh out the different parts to get the cake mix ready. Since they had started to celebrate Christmas last year, the brothers gave eachother a couple of gifts. One of Dean's was an awesome speaker that Sam had found. Wanting to put some Metalica on, Dean plugged them in, put Sam's iPod in and started to play an album by them dancing along and humming the lyrics. Sam had felt so tempted to record Dean but didn't want to get killed... Again...

"Is it ready yet?" Dean was growing impatient, the cake seemed to be taking forever. "Well tough, you're the one who wanted to make a cake for your boy-" "He's not my goddamn boyfriend, Sammy!" Dean yelled. Although, deep down he always got flutters of joy (ugh so chicky-flicky) thinking about Cas and how... Just how he was as an Angel, human... Whatever he was now. He had made Dean laugh in a way that nobody had managed to do in a long time and that's what made Dean like Cas. He made him see the good again, well the good in Cas but it's basically the same thing. He remembered how lost he felt when he thought Cas was dead. Everything was cold and the world seemed to darken. Dean was grateful for him still being around even when he had been a dick to the Angel. Smiling softly he forgot that his younger brother was there and quickly snapped out of it. Rolling his eyes, sam took the freshly baked cake out of the oven and placed it on the new cooling rack they had bought back at the store. Licking his lips, Dean went towards the cake. "Do I get to have a nibble of the corner?," he asked pointing at the closest one to the right. Sam swiftly slapped Dean's hand away from the cake and scolded at him. "Okay one, it's hot and two, you. Have pie... Eat that!"

Eventually, the cake had cooled down and they got down to covering the cake in the store-bought icing and then creating little designs all over the top of the cake. Greens, yellows, blues, reds, purples, oranges, silvers, golds, pinks... It was crazy. The brothers worked hard, and as much as sam hated to admit it he really enjoyed doing the decorating. Thinking about it, he had missed these family moments. The hunting wasn't so great, but it was their job and they had to put up with that, and at least they were doing it together. When they got free time it just seemed like they were living a normal life. Secretly, Sam still looked up to his brother. Dean had gone through a lot since he was just kid and yet he's still always been there for his little Sammy. It makes him appreciate having a pie-obsessed, Angel-loving older brother.

They managed to hide it with moments to spare before Cas arrived back, grinning from ear to ear at how well his sketching had gone. Successfully he had finished 4 sketches and couldn't wait to show the brothers, especially Dean, he couldn't help it- they shared a more profound bond so Cas just pits Dean first sometimes...

Team Free Will had a fun (well, if you count an Angel who doesn't understand what he's doing so you have to explain the rules to him for an hour fun) board game evening before all going off to bed. Well, apart from Sam and Dean. They had work to do...

Balloons were blown and floating, cake was out and covered, card was out ready and a bundle of gifts had taken over the whole place. The brothers smiled at what they had done and Dean couldn't wait to see Castiel's reaction to being given a super awesome happy birthday. 

Now it was time to wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter... Thank you sososososo much for reading and I hope this hasn't been too bad for you :3 I promise I will try to upload the last chapter soon but I cannot say that it will for certain :/  
> Goodbye  
> From the potato queen :P


	5. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's birthday... Don't really know how else to describe it... :P

Castiel's P.O.V

I've always wished Jimmy a happy birthday on the 20th August, I fell like I should given that I've taken him away from everything he had. Nevertheless, he is my vessel and we share the same date- 20th August. Not the same year, Jimmy would be a skeleton if he was the same age as me...

Waking up; taking off my navy pyjamas, showering, reading, wishing Jimmy a happy birthday and now opening the chestnut brown door to make some breakfast. It's dark (as usual) and yet again my hands fumble around trying to find the light-switch. Eventually, my fingers flick on the lights and I stand there completely frozen.

How many balloons!?

Different colours cover the entire roof like a colouring book. It's beauty it quite overwhelming, but I'm also incredibly confused... How did all of this happen? Trying but failing to count the balloons I'm guessing there's hundreds upon hundreds up there. 

That's when the music starts playing, my favourite singer currently, Queen (the song is 'this could be heaven for everyone') and suddenly my eyes are filling up with stinging water desperately wanting to escape. It's all mesmerising, the colourful balloons, the now noticed poster saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS" with a pair of dark raven black wings. The drawing is excellent, similar to how my wings actually look; suddenly, dazzling silver confetti surrounds me, the loud bang coming from behind.

"Happy birthday Cas!" Spinning around I see it's Sam and Dean Winchester, my family. They're grinning like children but it's amusing. My stomach is jumping everywhere when I notice Dean's freckles and how his smile is just so brightening. Glancing down I notice a huge card... How did they find such a large piece of card? "You wanna have a look inside?," Dean asks winking. Again I feel that jumping madness. Still confused, I nod and take the card. Looking at the front of it I gasp and the water comes back. It's the Impala, a Devils trap, and a drawing of the humans I have bonded with fairly well from left to right: Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Chuck, Kevin, Sam, myself and Dean (obviously the Winchesters are in plaid). Next is my annoying but loyal brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar flying in the air with bright blue and orange wings with slightly damaged halos making me let out a laugh. On the bottom of the card it says "For the birthday Angel" in Enochian and I grin so much reading that because that must have taken them so much time to draw and then translate a birthday message. Looking up, I see them standing there still grinning. "Well go on... Open it up!" Sam says loudly. Carefully opening it up, I read,  
'To Cas,

You're one of the greatest hunters and I'm glad to have you as a part of my family. You're a pain at times but that's what family can be sometimes; a pain. I know you've been through a lot but you're always there for me and Dean so for that I am grateful. Thank you for being in our family and not giving up on us. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

From,  
The Moose (Sam)'

I laugh, wiping away a couple of tears at how caring Sam's message for me is and he comes over to hug me. "Thank you Sam," I say joyfully. Going back to the card, I read Dean's message...

'Cas,

We have a profound bond, I get that, but no profound bond can explain how much I truly appreciate you. Let's get started, you were a dick like all of the other Angels but you soon became your own person and has turned into my best friend. Next to Sammy you are the closest thing to family I have and that makes me happier every day (ugh this is becoming a chick flick moment). 

Lately I've been confused, I started to look over at you when you read a book or thought about you a bit more than usual and it was eating me up. I asked you about birthdays because I wanted to say thanks to you for being my profound bond and for being my best friend, but I think I've found that it's a little bit more.

I see you as more than some profound bond man, you're Cas. You're the guy who saved me from Hell and has taught me that it's okay to let out my feelings sometimes (please don't show Sammy this he'll tease me for life). Not just this though, I really like you Cas; as in I think I'm in love with you (I'm being such a chicker-flicker right now I know). 

This isn't fully explaining how I feel but I'm struggling to fit much more in, so... Happy birthday my baby in a trenchcoat and honestly thanks for sticking around for so long.

From,  
The squirrel (Dean)'

Looking up, into his extremely green eyes, him knowing what I've read and wanting an answer. Remembering everything, our times together, I get it and I smile shyly. 

Should I hug him? Kiss him? Tell him I love him back? 

Deciding not to embarrass him too much I hug him giving a small squeeze when he hugs back. I can feel his warmth, how gentle he is with me and it just causes me to grin even more than I already am. Looking over his shoulder, I can see Sam smirking but I certain he's pleased for his brother and I. Eventually we let go of one another; looking at his eyes, they're so green and mesmerising and I'm so happy that I can stare at them for a long time now.

Now I feel truly grateful for having a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! It's all done. I'm sorry if this isn't as good an ending as you were hoping, but this is what I have written and I enjoyed typing it :)
> 
> Thank you sososososo much for reading even though I'm terrible at updating quickly but I swear I will try to do better for any other fanfics I write in the future :3
> 
> So, if you have an idea for a ship that I can write for next, comment below and I will try and bring it happiness!
> 
> Byeeee!  
> *skips away*

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, but I just didn't really know how to start it all up yet I had a dream about this kind of thing so I wanted to write it (it's not that great but ya know). Hopefully I shall time to add another chapter soon. :3
> 
> Also please tell me what kind of stuff you want Dean and Sam to do for Cas if you really want something involved, thankyou!


End file.
